Fate: The Untold Stories of Elle Bishop
by Static Insanity
Summary: Set way before Heroes starts, it is about Elle's abusive childhood and teenage memories which everbody know except for her. Syelle in the later volumes.Chapter 2 updated!
1. Fragile

Good day! First time to post my Heroes fic here. LOL. So enjoy!

Summary: Set way before Heroes starts. It is about the untold stories of her painful childhood that everyone knows, except for her. Sylelle in Later chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Fragile

The Primatech Paper Company doesn't really manufacture papers. Their only job is to find special people; the kind which can do extraordinary things beyond any mortal could measure. It was found by twelve seemingly ordinary men, but possess different abilities that separate them to those they called "unspecial". One of them was Robert Bishop, or 'Bob' to those of his acquaintance. Bob has an only daughter, she had a very beautiful blond locks, and electric blue eyes. Like her father, she has a special ability or 'gift, according to her daddy. But this so-called 'gift' started many fire accidents before she had turned 8. She has been living within the four walls of their building for almost 4 years, and she grew lonelier and alone as time passes by.

She was kneeling beside his father, her skinny arms wrapped around his chair. He was too busy with his work that he ignored his daughter's rants.

"Where's mommy?"

"I don't know," Bob said impatiently as he tried to sort out his large and messy pile of documents. Elle didn't seem to pay attention to what he said.

"Where's mommy?" She asked again, but he plainly ignored her. Elle frowned by the cpnstant lack of attention she was receiving from his daddy. She tried to ask again, maybe this time, he'll turn around his head to look at her.

"Where's mommy?"

He didn't answer again.

Elle gritted her teeth as she emitted sparks of electricity from her right hand. She tried to reach his papers to burn them when he suddenly spoke,

"I'm not going to do that if I were you, Elle."

"But you never listen to me!" She said indignantly. Bob rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"Because I'm busy, and you know that. What did I tell to do when someone's busy?"

"Zap them?" She said eagerly as she made a motion out of her hand, as if she was conjuring another ball of lightning out of it. Her father frowned at her.

"Leave them alone. You should do that," he said in an informative way. Elle stood up and stuck her tongue out as a sign of annoyance, good thing Bob's pile of papers were too high to notice her. Then his father spoke suddenly that she stopped at her tracks.

"You know, I think you should see your nanny, she's sick."

After he spoke, Elle opened the door and walked out. She never felt happy with her daddy. He was always busy that he never paid attention to her. She strolled around the busy hallway of the third floor, but all the busy people didn't seem to notice her, as if she didn't exist. Well, except for Sally; her nanny, best friend and second family. She entered Sally Field's room and there, Elle saw her lying on her sickbed, and there were wires attached on her body. She looked so frail and sickly that made Elle teary, but she restrained from letting her emotions overcome her. She walked quietly towards Sally's bed side to prevent her from waking up. But her senses were too strong.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" She asked her gently, a faint smile drawing on her face. Elle giggled at her nickname that Sally gave her, because she like lilies a lot.

"You could work that out for yourself," she said in a rather cocky tone. Sally gave a hearty laugh and spoke quietly,

"I'll gonna miss your cocky attitude, Lily…"

"Why? Where are you going?" Elle asked as she could feel her heartbeat go faster. She was worried of Sally's strange behavior. Despite her weak and flimsy condition, she still manages to smile,

"I'm dying."

Elle pretended that she was joking, and forced herself to laugh, "Seriously? I mean, you can't die! We have Adam Monroe here!"

"I know, but this is incurable. His blood isn't enough. I can't take it anymore, sooner or later I will pass away…"

She refrained from believing her.

"You can't die, Sally. Daddy and his friends will find a cure for you. You can't die! You will not die!"

Sally only smiled at her and took her small hand. Elle looked at her anxiously as she could feel Sally's fainting pulse.

"Don't worry about me, Lily. Just worry about yourself. When I'm gone, promise me you'll stay happy, and forget that we've met, so you shouldn't be lonely."

Elle gasped of disbelief, "That's insane! You want the Haitian to tweak my mind, just like he does to his victims?! You're my only friend here, Sally! You make me feel like myself, you make me feel normal!" She said rather crossly. Elle flinched as she saw tears pouring down Sally's eye, she tried to apologize but Sally suddenly spoke, in a very weak voice.

"Take care of yourself…you're a special girl. Don't let them change who you are, and someday…you will find your best friend…"

Elle felt Sally's hand slid down as it lost her grip on hers. Elle looked at the unconscious woman in front of her. Sally looked as though life has expired on her, and it did. She was caught in panic and couldn't control it anymore. She succumbed into tears and broke down completely. The pain of losing a friend was worse than having short circuits. She tried to zap some electricity into her as though she might react to it, but she stayed limp and lifeless. Elle couldn't help the outburst she's giving, she could see her own electricity wrapping around her body. This uncontrollable disorder made the lights of the room on and off, and producing cracks on the window. Elle collapsed on the corner of the table, her face buried on her knees as the thought of losing a friend haunted her mind, and broke her fragile heart.

* * *

_Next Chapter: SECRETS_

**Summary**: She had never felt this agony before; this seemingly unending suffering crushed her small hopes and shattered her ray of happiness. She preferred to live in her own world, where light shone over her, someone to love, and someone who cares enough for her. But her dream world was ravaged by darkness and upsetting reality. And for a fraction of time, she decided to reminisce her solemn and peaceful moments she shared with her 'second mother'.

* * *


	2. Secrets

* * *

yay! Second chapter.

summary:She preferred to live in her own world, where light shone over her, someone to love, and someone who cares enough for her. But her dream world was ravaged by darkness and upsetting reality. And for a fraction of time, she decided to reminisce her solemn and peaceful moments she shared with her 'second mother'.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SECRETS**

She woke up in a cold, vast and dark room somewhere in the 2nd floor of the building. She felt dizzy when she tried to shake her head, this sickly feeling made her want to vomit on the spot. Something cold and hard was tied on both of her hands that restrained her from standing up. She was, as far as she knows, in an isolating room.

Then all of the things that happened a while ago haunted her once again. She could still see her dying before her eyes, and she couldn't help but cry. Then this excruciating pain in her head crippled her senses again that made her think of the testing her father and his friends do to the others; this thought made her sick and depressed.

Moments later, someone opened the door that made her eyes temporarily blinded by the light coming from outside, it was the Haitian and she could sense that he was sent to erase her memories of Sally.

"Don't come near me!" She said in a nervous voice as she tries to back away. The scraping of metal against metal made her wrists hot, which made her curse under her breath.

The Haitian walked slowly towards her. She couldn't move any further because the chains were too short and rusty. She tried to produce balls of electricity from both of her tired hands when he was almost a feet from her. But the chains conducted her own power which made her cry in agony. She tried to bear the pain she was feeling and redirected her hands at the Haitian. But her electricity died away; the Haitian nullified her power. She couldn't do anything else but to kneel before him and ask for his sympathy, wishing that he might understand her.

"Don't do this to me, please…" She said weakly as tears fell down her eyes, she could still feel the undeniable burns around her wrists.

He crouched down so he could hold her forehead like he does whenever he erases memories. She closed her eyes, guessing she couldn't do anything to save herself, and to save her friend. All her hopes and dreams were flooded by her tears of misery. She had never felt this agony before; this seemingly unending suffering crushed her small hopes and shattered her ray of happiness. She preferred to live in her own world, where light shone over her, someone to love, and someone who cares enough for her. But her dream world was ravaged by darkness and upsetting reality. And for a fraction of time, she decided to reminisce her solemn and peaceful moments she shared with her 'second mother'.

"_The flowers look beautiful," a nine year-old Elle said astonishingly as she pointed out a bunch of white and elegant flowers near the fences of the backyard. Sally beamed at her,_

"_They're November Lilies."_

"_Cool name!" She said enthusiastically as she picked one and tucked it behind her ear._

"_If you like that name so much then I will call you Lily, " Sally said brightly which made her smile._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, Lily."_

_And they laughed together._

She took a deep breath as she felt him press his hand on her forehead again. She tried to accept the fact that after this, Sally will never exist for her, and after this, she will be alone again. Elle tried to accept the bitter fact that she was born to be alone and she can't live free and normal like the birds in the blue skies…

To her surprise, his hands moved downward and wiped her tears. She couldn't believe what's happening.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a frail voice, "You're not going to erase my memories?"

"No," he said calmly to her. It was her first time to hear him speak.

"Why?"

"You don't deserve to be treated like this. And by erasing your memories, I might have done something worse than killing you."

Elle managed to gave him a hearty smile, despite the ever flowing tears on her puffy and swollen eyes. The Haitian gripped her shoulders.

"Can you keep a secret between you and I , Elle?"

"Sure."

"Just pretend that you remembered nothing about her, alright?"

"I'm cool with that," she said in a rather smug manner. The Haitian stood up to tell everyone that he has done his job and she's already good. But before he could turn the knob, she called him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Then he disappeared behind the door. Elle took a heavy sigh before someone went in to get her out. Two people, whom she recognized as Angela's employees unlocked her chains and helped her stood up. She was ushered outside and there she saw his father standing beside the Angela Petrelli, who looked more sophisticated as ever.

"Want to see Sally?" He asked firmly and simply but his eyes were fixed on her as though she might say something offending. Elle gulped as she remembered her secret with the Haitian. She tries to screw her face and tilt her head sideward so she looked like someone oblivious of what's happening.

"Who's Sally?"

Then a smile crept on his father's face, which made her insides churn with loneliness and disappointment. Angela frowned at her as she tried to examine her burnt wrists.

"Oh dear, you must have hurt yourself a while ago."

"Maybe. It hurts like hell, and I don't know where they came from," Elle croaked as Angela brushed her slender fingers on Elle's swollen wrist.

"I think you need your rest,"

"I could work that out for myself."

"Maybe you could go to your room and relax, and then someone will attend to your injury," Bob said seriously as she motioned her to leave now. Elle shrugged feebly as she looked for the elevator. When they were out of earshot, Bob spoke to Angela.

"I think we need to test her again," Bob said to her seriously, but the anxiety was evident in his eyes.

"What now Bob? You saw her suffer six years ago and you wanted to test her again?"

"I know it hurts to see your child suffer, Angela. But this is inevitable. She's not stable with her abilities, and we need to do something about it."

* * *

_**Next chapter: Escape**_

**summary**: She felt blood pouring down from her nose as she saw people surrounding her. She tried to move but the chains and ropes bound her body. When someone tried to reach her bleeding head, she produced big orbs of lightning from her hands. For the others, she looked so brave and strong, but inside, Elle was weak and dying


End file.
